Honey
|place = 14/18 |challenges = 1 |votesagainst = 4 |days = 15 }} Honey is a human originating from Power Stone, and a contestant on Survivor Fan Characters 11. 'Survivor Fan Characters 11' Episode 1: I Can Smell the Sexual Tension As soon as the two tribes arrived and greeted by Jeff Probst, Honey screams in excitement and quickly apologizes for her outburst, and she exclaims in a confessional that she's a superfan of Survivor. As soon as Hantz got to their camp, Crisco formed and alliance with Honey, Bradlyn, Rosemary, and Paine. Later, she tries to get Paine and Tialayla together because they're both tigers even though neither really like each other, and shouts at them to kiss. When the tribe tells stories, Honey is interested in Paine saying he's actually a stuffed tiger. Her alliance with Crisco and the others agree on voting Eli because of his challenge performance, but Honey is blindsided when Crisco flips and Rosemary is voted out. Episode 2: Purgatory Has a Buffet Honey is sad that she was blindsided on day 3 by Crisco and loses a lot of her trust in him and she along with Paine and Bradlyn demand an explanation. Later on while Bradlyn and Crisco search for a tribe idol, Honey and Tialayla talk about Bradlyn and how T doesn't trust him. Honey explains in a confessional that she's trying to stay close with everyone on her tribe when Bradlyn asks her why she and T were talking together. Honey tells him that T doesn't like him and Bradlyn tells her not to talk behind his back again. Her alliance with Bradlyn, Crisco, and Paine are determined to blindside Sexygirlxo when she gets an idol, so they vote Moe'Mi and Sexy plays her idol on herself, sending Moe'Mi home. Episode 3: I Talk to Trees The Hantz tribe tries to figure out a strategy to start winning and Honey comments on how it's not the end of the world but they still need to win before they cant catch up with Mariano. This later actually happens when Hantz wins their first challenge and Honey is safe from the vote. Episode 4: Living Life on the Edge Because Eli predicted something eventful would happen to Sexygirlxo on Day 10, Honey and Bradlyn set out to make sure she wasn't going to get hurt, so they found different spots where there was no way she could get hurt, annoying Sexy. Later on she talks with Sexygirl so that she can still be close with everyone on the tribe. Bradlyn and her talk and Bradlyn tries to flirt with her to make her closer to him, and Honey finds it sweet but notices it when Bradlyn messes up his own story about his son's death. This pushes her to betray Bradlyn and so she talks with Tialayla and Sexygirlxo and tries to get the rest of the tribe against him, but only Paine pulls through from her alliance and Bradlyn is blinsided by her. Episode 5: You're a Cute Little Cynic When Hantz returns to camp, Honey and Tialayla celebrate the successful move. However T mistakes this for an alliance but Honey goes back with Paine, Eli, and Crisco, even though Crisco isn't sure what he wants to do with her, but knows she's on the bottom. When Crisco is away from the tribe, she and Eli grow closer and talk about Survivor knowledge together. Later on Crisco isn't sure between voting either Sexygirlxo, Honey, or Tialayla. And after Sexy convinces him that she's more valuable, Honey is blindsided by her old alliance after voting out Bradlyn by a vote of 4-1-1. Voting History Gallery |-| General= Honey Sprite Sheet.png Honey Cast Release.png |-| Survivor Fan Characters 11= Honey1.png|Honey pushes Tialayla and Paine to kiss. Honey2.png|Honey talks about her strategy. Honey3.png|Honey tells her tribe they need to win. Honey4.png|Honey trying to convince T against Bradlyn. Honey5.png|Honey and Eli freak out. Honey6.png|Honey blindsided. Trivia Category:Female Contestants Category:Hantz Tribe Category:14th Place Category:Season 11 Contestants Category:Power Stone